


alphabet love

by flavortwist



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Triggers, honesly this starts off nice and it ends so wierd, this is my first fic on this site so much for first impressions, wowee this is gonna be dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavortwist/pseuds/flavortwist
Summary: Trigger warnings





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



-admiration  
Tyler admired Josh. The way he carried himself, the way he was confident. Tyler admired Josh's personality, wished he could be like him.

-backward  
Tyler seemed to have it backwards. He didnt know that Josh was the one admiring him. 

-cautious   
Tyler was cautious around Josh, with what he said and how he acted. He didnt want Josh knowing his mind, he didnt want to scare Josh away. So he was timid and cautious.

-dangerous  
Tyler felt a sense of danger when he was around Josh. He saw Josh as his forbidden fruit, and every day with him was a new act of danger.

-eager  
Tyler became constantly eager to see Josh, to see his forbidden fruit

-fly  
Tyler felt like he could fly when he was around Josh. He felt one with the butterlies flying around in his stomach.

-gay  
After months of hanging out, Tyler finally realized how gay he was for Josh.

-heaven  
Josh was Tyler's angel. He didnt know if he wanted to go to heaven if Josh wouldn't be there.

-impatient  
Tyler was getting impatient with his feelings for Josh. He needed something to be done with them, or for them to go away. He couldn't bear them any longer.

-jealous  
Tyler couldn't help but get jealous whenever Josh wasn't with him. He just wanted him close.

-kiss  
Tyler was more than ecstatic when Josh finally kissed him.

-laugh  
Tyler couldn't get over Josh's laugh that filled his ears. He needed Josh, he needed to hear his laugh.

-magic  
It was magic that Tyler was able to stay sane whenever Josh told him he was beautiful. He was crazy for Josh.

-nearly  
Tyler nearly exploded the first time Josh told him he loved him. He could never get tired of this.

-odd  
Tyler was odd, but Josh didn't care. After all, nobody was completely normal. 

-palm  
Josh held a ring in the palm of his hand as he dropped to one knee.

-quiet  
Quiet sobs of joy could be heard from Tyler as he said yes.

-rarely  
Tyler rarely left Josh's side, always looking at him lovingly, like he was studying him.

-sick   
It didnt take much longer for Josh to realize that Tyler was very, very sick

-table  
He realized this when he woke up strapped to a table, with Tyler's once beautiful laughter behind him.

-urgent  
Josh had a sense of urgency to escape when Tyler explained to him what was happening.

-violent  
Tyler was so, so violent. Josh wished he'd realized sooner

-watch   
All Josh could do was watch while Tyler told him that it was finally time, that he loved Josh, and that by doing this he would enlighten him, and they could be praised as perfect beings together.

-xerophthalmia  
That's what Tyler told Josh. "Xerophthalmia, my love. That's he technical term for what you're going through. But it's alright, once you're enlightened, you won't have to worry about this. Your eyes will no longer feel dry or painful because I've fixed them. Now all you can see is me. Now you're enlightened."

-yell  
Josh wanted to yell, to scream. He couldn't. 

-zealot   
Tyler was a zealot, devoted and committed only to Josh. So when the judges asked him why he tortured his fiancé to death, he said, "I loved him. What I did was not torture. I enlightened him."

**Author's Note:**

> well since I haven't written fanfiction in like two years and I've changed a lot since then you guys should let me know if this is crisply good or not in the comments


End file.
